


Go Home Frank; You're Drunk

by last_bunny



Series: Tumblr Prompt fics [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Frank is embarressingly drunk, Gee's an insomniac, M/M, pls read, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_bunny/pseuds/last_bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “I met you last night when you were drunkenly patting my dog in my backyard at 3 in the morning and when i asked you what the hell you were doing you slurred something about dogs being great and then you threw up on my feet and then fifteen minutes later you were passed out on my couch so that’s why you’re here right now also what the fuck is your name and why were you patting a dog in a stranger’s backyard in the middle of the night”</p><p>(Don't mind my shitty title. Couldn't think of anything better to name it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Home Frank; You're Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> So this is gonna be a thing.

Gerard slowly climbed up the stairs that leaded to his basement, a coffee cup in one hand and his sketchbook in the other. He had been having trouble sleeping that night so he decided to pull an all-nighter instead. It was normal for him to not sleep, after all he was an insomniac. So instead of laying in total darkness, Gerard usually played some shitty horror movie and drew some pretty grotesque shit in his sketchbook. It hadn't been until around 3ish in the morning when Gerard had realized that he left his dog out back when he'd let the pup out earlier that night.

Once he made it up the steps, the dark haired teen sat his sketchbook and cup on the coffee table before making his way over to the back door. Upon opening the door, Gerard was met with the sight of a strange man petting his golden retriever.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked, taking a few steps towards the stranger. As he approached the other, he couldn't help but notice how fucking cute the guy was. Dark hair with bleached sides and these fucking tattoos all over his arms. Not to mention the lip ring. Yeah, the lip ring _definitely_ suited this guy. Despite that, Gerard didn't let his thoughts on the guy get the best of him. He needed to find out who the fuck he was and why was he patting his dog at ass o'clock in the morning.

The guy lurched towards Gerard, this huge fucking smile on his face. He looked like a kid in a candy store if you asked Gerard. He seemed to be the happiest fucking person in the world at that very moment. "Fuck man," the guy slurred, grabbing Gee's shoulders. "Dogs are fucking great. They're like the reason I exist. Fuck yeah, dogs are _really_ fucking great, y'know?" He giggled. Gerard immediately assumed the dude was hella fucking drunk.

"I know, I know. That's why I own one. You're obviously drunk as shit so why don't you go home or somethi-" The guy's smile turned upside down. Something was obviously wrong. Oh shit. His face grew pale and before Gee knew it, the guy was hurling chunks all over Gee's bare feet. Gross. Really gross.

"Oh shit," the guy groaned, clutching his stomach. "I don't feel good." The guy then promptly hurled once again - this time in the grass.

"No shit Sherlock!" Gerard jumped back and began wiping his vomit covered feet against the grass in attempt to get the chunky parts off. He really did not expect his night to go this way. If you would have told him that a cute drunk punk kid was going to pet his dog and then blow chunks all over Gerard and his grass, he would have laughed.

Any other person would have probably kicked the kid to the curb, but since Gerard was taught manners and had been in the same boat before he decided he was gonna help the guy. So, he made his way over the the drunk dude. Avoiding the vomit grass, he threw his arm around the other and began to lead him inside.

"C'mon, let's get you in here before you decide to hurl on my mother's hydrangeas." he said.

Gerard laid the guy down on the couch and thanked whatever godly force had his parents go out of town for the weekend. Though, he cursed it immediately after he realized that this was the same godly force that had Mikey head over to Pete's for the weekend as well. He really needed Mikey there right then. He had no idea what to do with a drunk guy that wasn't himself.

"Thanks, bud." the guy slurred. His eyes were half closed and he seemed to be drifting off. Only a few moments later did he finally fall asleep.

Gerard let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He began heading towards the bathroom when he realized. _He still hadn't let the dog in._

 

* * *

 

 

 

" _My fucking head!_ "

Gerard let out a groan, moving his arm to cover his face. He only assumed it was Mikey, who had probably came back from Pete's late last night. As soon as he was drifting back off to Gee Land, the same voice sounded through the room.

"Who are you and why am I here?"

Gerard's eyes snapped open then. Fuck, he'd forgotten. The guy from last night. He looked at the other only to find that the guy was staring right at him. He was tugging at his lip ring with his teeth. Gerard vaguely wondered if the ring would get torn out from the amount of tugging the guy was doing there. He let out a groan.

"I'm Gerard and.. you were drunk." Gee muttered, his brain slightly mush from not having any coffee yet.

"What do you mean I was drunk?" The guy asked, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"Gimme a sec.. want coffee?" Gerard stood up and stretched.

"Um... sure."

He made his way into the kitchen and started on the coffee. The guy followed after him.

Once the coffee was made and Gerard had inhaled at least one cup of joe, he began explaining. "So basically, I walk outside at like ass o'clock in the morning and here you are, petting my dog." he gestured to his dog to get the point across. "And like, you began talking about how fucking great dogs were and all happy and giggly like. Then not a minute later you blew chunks all over my feet." Gee winced, reminding of the vigorous foot scrubbing he had done earlier that morning. "I laid you on my couch and you basically passed out. Dead to the world." He said, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Would you care to tell me what the fuck your name at least? My name is Gerard. I'd also like to know why you were in a strangers yard petting a strangers dog."

"It's Frank." said Frank. He gave Gerard a sheepish smile before setting the coffee cup down on the counter. "Um, I was at this party last night and I got pretty wasted. I vaguely remember passing by your house and hearing a dog and just thinking... 'I gotta pet it'. Then I climbed the fence and pet your dog. And I'm really fucking sorry for your feet and for climbing your fence." He finished, running his hand through his hair.

"It's cool. Let's just start over, okay?"

"Sounds pretty fantastic to me."

Gerard grinned. He stuck out a hand. "I'm Gerard. What's your name?"

"Frank. It's nice to meet you, Gerard." Frank said with a smile that could light up the fucking world.

"As to you."

 

* * *

 

**8 Months Later**

 

"Gerard, get your ass down here! You're gonna miss the gory part!" Yelled Gerard's boyfriend from the basement.

Gerard smiled and shook his head. "I've seen the movie like a million times! I've done seen it!" He yelled back.

"But _Gee_ ," whined Frank. Gerard could almost see him pouting. His hazel eyes widened with his lower lip stuck out. Frank would always use the face on him when he wanted something. How was Gerard supposed to say no to someone as cute as Frank? It was physically impossible.

"Fine, Frank!" Gerard said with an exasperated sigh. He quickly took the bag of popcorn out of the microwave and dumped it's contents into the bowl. He quickly made his way downstairs and smiled at the sight of his boyfriend sprawled across his bed.

At the sight of Gee, Frank made room for the other, a grin brightening his features. He leaned over and pecked the other boy's lips. "You're just in time!" he said happily.

 

  _fin_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's kinda shitty but hey! Practice makes perfect! *cries*


End file.
